Episode 1602 - Crepe Grand Prix
The second episode of Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on September 30, 2016. On that episode, a race featuring crepes took place, one team continued to struggle at dinner service, and Ramsay sent home a chef that lacked passion. Intro While going back to the dorms, Andrew said that Pat was dead weight that the blue team did not need, and believed that they needed passionate people, before saying that his teammates needed to step up and prove why they belonged there. Later that night, the blue team relaxed at the hot tub, with Paulie deciding to strip naked for, and after Johnny jokingly said that he saw the former’s pee pee, he decided to strip as well, with everybody but Andrew following. While Aaron felt great to bond with the men, Koop decided not to join as there were too many wieners in the soup. When Gia came, she jokingly asked to see the men’s wiener schnitzel, but Jessica and Heather said that they did not want to see that as Gia smacked Aaron on the butt. Team challenge The next day, Sous Chef Andi called the dorms, and told both teams to go straight to the SUV’s, and while Heidi had no idea where they were going, she was ready for everything, before declaring that the blue team was going down. Arriving at a local speedway, the chefs saw a race car drive around, that excited Wendy as fast cars were her thing, the driver revealed himself as Ramsay, Aziza asked if she could have a turn, and Jessica called him a badass walking out. Then, Ramsay explained that racecars and cooking were similar in that they had to adapt to any situation, along with keeping their control. After, Ramsay announced that their next challenge would involve racing, and while everybody was eager to drive a race car, Ramsay said that they would instead be racing in golf carts, much to Aziza’s disappointment as she really wanted to drive a race car. For the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, both teams would be cooking a chicken and mushroom stuffed crepe to Ramsay’s standards, and must deliver their attempts with the golf carts through an obstacle course. The team that scored 10 crepes first was the winner. Both teams worked in paired, and because the red team had an extra person, trio of Jessica, Aziza, and Shaina was formed. Genaro claimed that he made crepes a lot, and that his fiancée loved them, but took his time as they were delicate, even though Ramsay compared him and Devin to two corpses. Gia accidentally cut herself while cutting chicken, and while she wondered how to cook with a cut and blisters from the previous night, she put on a rubber glove. That made her partner Heather annoyed as she deemed Gia a high-maintenance bitch, and threatened to flip out if the latter was responsible for the women's losing the challenge. Then, Ramsay called out Aaron for not doing a lot, and while Andrew was concerned the former did not have that much experience compared to himself, he decided to help him out. The team of Jessica, Aziza, and Shaina were the first to get their crepe ready, and after driving through the course, they scored the first point 1-0. Koop and Johnny were the first from the blue team to have their crepe ready, but while driving through the course, Johnny felt that the crepe was falling apart in his hand, and Ramsay rejected it. The red team continued to score points as the pair of Ryan and Wendy got their first attempt accepted, and the team of Jessica, Aziza, and Shaina got their second attempt accepted, leaving the score 3-0 for the red team. While Devin got concerned about the women’s lead, his and Genaro’s first attempt was accepted, and the score was 3-1 for the women. While Genaro called it a sigh of relief, he knew that they still had nine more crepes to win. Then, Matt and Paulie’s first attempt was accepted followed by Andrew and Aaron’s first attempt, the score was a 3-point tie, and Aaron said that he got a boost in confidence thanks to working with Andrew. Meanwhile, Heather ridiculed Gia’s driving through the course, even comparing her to a taxi driver in New York City, but the latter argued that she was a great driver despite the fact her license was suspended. Then, Gia and Heather’s first attempt was accepted, followed by Devin and Genaro’s second attempt, then Heidi and Kimberly’s first attempt, and the score was 5-4 for the women. After, Matt and Paulie’s second attempt was accepted, the score was tied at 5 each, and Shaina got dismayed that the men were about to take the lead. Then, Johnny and Koop’s second attempt was accepted, followed by the pairs of Devin and Genaro and Matt and Paulie on their third attempts, and the score was 8-5 for the men. However, the pairs of Heidi and Kimberly, Gia and Heather, and Ryan and Wendy each got their second attempts accepted, and the score was tied at 8 each. Then, Devin and Genaro’s fourth attempt was accepted, followed by Gia and Heather’s third attempt, and the score was tied at 9 each. With both teams having only one crepe left, Shaina was determined for the red team to win, and she, Jessica, and Aziza raced to their cart with the final crepe. However, Ramsay rejected their third attempt as it had less filling than crepe, much to Heather’s annoyance as they were a team of three. After, the pairs of Johnny and Koop, and Ryan and Wendy raced to get their crepes up first, but in the end, Johnny and Koop arrived first, their third attempt was accepted, and the men won the challenge 10-9. Johnny called winning the best feeling, and Devin felt that he could have dunked a basketball because of their victory. Reward The men were rewarded with a trip to Santa Barbara, dined aboard a 74-foot super mega yacht, and a chance to ride jet skis. After hearing the reward, Koop was excited as the biggest boat he rode in before was a small ferry at Lake Eire. Back at dorms, the men commented that the women looked pissed by their defeat, and while Genaro said that he felt bad for them, the men erupted in laughter of that thought, and Johnny was excited to ride on a boat. During the reward, Marino joined the men on the yacht, Johnny thanked Ramsay for giving them a reward like that, and Koop felt that the blue team was coming together. Later, the men rode on their jet skis, Johnny declared that he was going to raise some hell on the high seas, and Koop said that it was the best day of his life, outside of his kids' birth. Punishment The women were punished by participating in fish delivery day which included taking in seafood and prepping them for the following service. After hearing about that, an annoyed Shaina said that she not only did not want to hold a fish, she did not want to smell like one. During the punishment, Wendy said that despite not being a skinny bitch, she felt that carrying the large sea bass was rough, and said that it fucking sucked. Later, Jessica jokingly asked what they were going to name each fish, but while Shaina had no idea what the former was talking about, Wendy revealed that she was tired of hearing Jessica’s voice, even comparing her voice to a donkey. Later, Sous Chef Andi presented the women with their lunch, which was fish guts milkshakes, but an annoyed Gia asked if she was fucking serious, and while she refused to drink it, Sous Chef Andi retorted that she probably swallowed worst. The women struggled to keep their lunch down with Wendy reaching over a trash can, but Gia complained that it was not helping her drink. However, Shaina secretly revealed that she received a normal milkshake, but decided to keep that a secret from her teammates. Then, Heather complained that she had Wendy and Aziza puking on both of her ends, and Gia bitching a lot about drinking the shake. Wendy felt that she could not get through it, and while she wanted to sit in the corner and cry, she decided to drink it with the support of her teammates. Before service Later that day, the men came back from their reward fully dressed in nautical clothing, and doing a conga line as they entered. The next day, both teams began prepping for that night’s service, and the men were motivated to win service after their challenge win the previous day. After, Ramsay had both teams lined up, and when he asked the men how the yacht was, they called it beautiful. However, when Ramsay asked the women how their punishment was, none of them answered until Aziza claimed that the shake was the worst part, and Wendy claimed that hers always came up instead of coming down. Then Ramsay revealed that one of them had a good milkshake, and when Shaina revealed that she had the good one, Gia called it fucked up that the former never told the red team about that, and a pissed Heidi declared that she could not trust Shaina because of that as it made her not a team player. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Noureen DeWulf and Dash Mihok were in attendance that night, and a special Dover sole appetizer was served tableside by Heidi and Shaina for the women, and Johnny and Paulie for the men. While Jessica believed that she and Aziza had it, she herself forgot to add shallots and garlic to her risotto, and an annoyed Heather called Jessica a person who knew everything, but could not work in a line. Then, Jessica’s carbonara had too much liquid that Ramsay compared to soup, and an annoyed Wendy said that Jessica was all talk and no show, before telling her to shut up and do her job. Despite that, Aziza managed to get the refire delivered, and the red customers were receiving appetizers. In the blue kitchen, Devin felt that he would have to take charge of appetizers due to Aaron looking asleep, but the latter felt that it was hard to find his voice due to Devin taking over the station. Then, Ramsay discovered that Aaron’s kale salad was overdressed to the point that excess was dripping off, and while Koop complained that it was supposed to be a simple salad, Ramsay asked Aaron where his finesse went. In the red kitchen, orders continue to pile up as Heather was getting concerned over Gia’s nerves, and then, the latter temporarily left the kitchen before returning, and asked Ramsay if she could make more toffee pudding. However, Ramsay reminded Gia that she was on fish, and that they had to send out both appetizers and entrées first before desserts, which led to Aziza accusing Gia of tripping and urged her to get back in the game. 45 minutes into service, Aaron’s refire was accepted, but on their next ticket, Andrew ignored Aaron’s request to help him, and then, the latter forgot to drop the scallops when Devin asked for a time. That led Devin to accuse Andrew of bombing the blue team, and ordered him to get it together. When Ramsay demanded the order, Aaron revealed that they were waiting on Andrew’s scallops, much to the latter’s annoyance, and Ramsay angrily accused Andrew of sinking the restaurant, while Matt claimed that the latter could not call himself the best and drop the ball at the same time. Despite that, Andrew managed to get his scallops approved on time, and customers from the blue tables were enjoying their appetizers. On their next ticket, Aaron was determined not to get yelled at again, but Ramsay caught him making pizzas that did not have the dough rolled out properly, two of them were on the same paddle, and showed that to entire men . That led to Johnny calling Aaron a goofball that did not know how to cook, and accused him of being brain dead. Then, Ramsay accused the men of screwing up the service after their reward, but after the men denied that response, Paulie decided to take over the pizzas. In the red kitchen, the women were moving onto entrées, and while Kimberly said that she was a sushi chef back home, she knew how to cook meat or anything else. Fearing that Kimberly may not have a lot of line experience, Wendy decided to help her out by giving her pointers on the lamb, but despite that, it was raw, and Ramsay was angrier when Kimberly revealed that she knew it was undercooked, with Ryan angry as that mistake made the entire team look stupid. In the blue kitchen, Paulie’s attempt on the pizzas were accepted, and the men were beginning to work on entrées. While Genaro wanted to put his heart and soul into the meat, his New York striploin was raw, and when Ramsay showed him his mistake, Genaro asked if Ramsay would like another. However, that question angered Andrew, and with the latter’s sea bass dying at the window, the men were forced to start over. In the red kitchen, Kimberly sent up her refire, but despite her nerves, it was accepted, much to her relief, and entrées were leaving the red kitchen. One hour and a half into service, Ramsay impatiently asked for the refire, but while Koop hoped that Genaro’s steaks were good, it was raw and cold, and Ramsay forced the men to feel it as Andrew believed that the raw steak could have walked to the pass by itself. After, Ramsay called the women over to the blue kitchen, much to Kimberly’s confusion and Paulie's embarrassment, ordered them to take over each station, and kicked the men out of the blue kitchen. While Shaina felt great to have conquered another dinner service, Andrew wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. Before heading back to the dorms, Ramsay asked the men to nominate two people for elimination, and Paulie hated to lose another service and get thrown out a second time, before deeming it embarrassing. While the men, particularly Matt and Johnny, vented their anger at the dorms, back in the blue kitchen, the women were pushing out entrées, and Heather was very proud of her teammates as they completed the remaining orders. Post-mortem Back at the patio, Johnny was angry that the women had to finish their work again, Koop remarked that they looked like fucking idiots, and Paulie frustratingly asked how they were losing services, before accusing Genaro of checking out. While Genaro denied that, the rest of the men agreed with Paulie as Johnny angrily asked why he did not show any emotion over the raw steaks, but Genaro argued that he did not want to sulk over that moment, and felt that Johnny and Paulie were jumping down his throat. Then, Johnny angrily told Genaro that he did not deserve to be in Hell’s Kitchen, but while Andrew told him not to take it too personally, he argued that was pissed, and that Genaro was embarrassing him in front of Ramsay. After, Andrew considered Genaro and Aaron for elimination, but the latter felt that his mistake on the kale salad was not a big deal, and he argued that he was the youngest, Johnny retorted that he should have used it to his advantage by running around. Matt also considered Genaro and Aaron for elimination, but Devin considered Genaro and Andrew due to the latter failing to drop the scallops on time, and felt that he had a deer in the headlights look. However, Andrew argued that he was swamped on fish that night, believed that he was the strongest chef on the blue team, and declared that there was no chance in hell that he was going in front of Ramsay that night. Elimination Before asking for the nominees, Ramsay asked the men if they were embarrassed by their poor performance, and when they said that they were, Ramsay ordered them to unfold their arms. Matt announced Genaro as the men’s first nominee, and Aaron as the second. After Ramsay called the two nominees down, he accused Genaro of being out of it that night, and when he asked him if he was tired, Genaro said that he was not, and that he had passion. However, Johnny argued that Genaro had no passion and laid down like a dead dog, and when Ramsay asked the latter if that was true, Genaro did not understand the metaphor, much to Ramsay’s dismay. During their pleas, Genaro promised to learn from his mistakes, but Ramsay reminded him that it was not fucking culinary school. Then, Ramsay accused Aaron of looking scared that night while reminding him about the overly dressed salad, but he felt that he could learn from his own mistakes and move forward. While Ramsay appreciated him trying to learn, he reminded Aaron that he needed to have a base that he had before coming into the competition. After a tough deliberation, Genaro was eliminated for his poor performance on meat, and showing no passion throughout the competition. During his exit interview, Genaro was disappointed that he was leaving, felt that he did have a lot of passion and fight inside himself, and that he and his fiancée knew that he was a strong chef. After Genaro left, Ramsay reminded the chefs that they had to cook with passion whenever the doors were opened, and that they had to bounce back from their mistakes. While being dismissed, Aaron was happy to have dodged a bullet, and knew that he had a lot to prove, while Heather boasted that red team was here to stay, and declared that they would receive the black jackets in no time. Then, Andrew felt that after two eliminations, the blue team was in a rut, before wondering how to get out of it quickly. Ramsay's comment: "When a chef shows me he has no passion, I show him the door. Goodbye, Genaro." Category:Episodes Category:Season 16